Hope
by icegirl13
Summary: A little onshot for Mawata with song lyrics


I never wrote a one shot but here goes one of a song lyric for mawata cauz she was my favorite character and i wished she had gotten with sasame and i felt so bad for her. Anyway i wrote this on a rainy bored day so forgive me if it's terrible but i hope you like it.

Himeno glanced out her bedroom window, peering through thick velevet curtains...Mawata was there, strolling under the night sky and Himeno already knew she was feeling sad. She wanted to help but, right now, at this moment she knew mawata wanted to be alone...and there was nothing she could do to help her.

"Why could'nt I see? why could'nt i see how she felt before? i could've helped...at the beach, that time...why could'nt i damn well see it!"

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
_

"I'm sorry mawata" Himeno murmmered.

Her life had been so hard.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
_  
Her father had died and everyone leaned on her. She had to be the one that everyone could depend and rely on, everyone was stayed by her shoulder and she bottled her feelings deep inside her...thought that no one but her father would ever understand her...Her mother did'nt relize she was sad, no one did. Then her mother, betrayed her...married himeno's father. She married and mawata had a new family.Sasame...and sasame had pushed to the edge and broke her heart...and now days later she

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

Mawata strolled quietly through the autumn street. The chilly wind whipped against her face, giving them a tinge of pink. Her wavy short hair curled around her shoulders framing her large blue eyes and long lashes. She was beautiful in every manner yet if you looked into her eyes you could only see sadness. It seemed to overwhelm her at times...ever since...

Mawata closed her eyes, she had promised herself not to think about him...not about sasame...

Yet it poured over and over again in her mind...her heartache..her pain...

She pictured sasame, his gentle face...his silver hair and her heart pounded rapidly...Mawata remembered, she had stood before him that night...the night he broke her heart...

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems._  
A tear slid down Mawata's face and angerily she wiped it. She would not cry! not cry for someone who probably was'nt even thinking a damn bit about her!

"thinking of takako, mawata said bitterly, sasame...at least your happy..."

Mawata started to run, her feet barely touching the ground, not knowing where she was going...just wanting to leave, leave civilization...

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._  
Sasame...i do..., her throat tightened but she voiced them anyway, i do want you to be happy...

Ten minutes later her path slowed and breathing heavily she reached her favorite past-time the park. She was not afraid, not even as the dark sky hung above her...Mawata could'nt be...she had shared such good times here with her father...at the park...it was like he was with her in a way.

She strolled down the pathway, night closing around her, but she did'nt mind the darkness...

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find_

She kicked a pebble, thinking...She needed to catch up, her studies were failing miserably but she could'nt seem to concentrate,

_She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind._  
not that her family was pushing her or anything...they were sweet

She smiled, once in a long while, and so were the leafe knights. All of them, they were so kind. Hayate, Go, Mannen, ...etc

Mawata leaned against a tree.

Was it over now? she wondered. Was that it? Do i even have a heart left, to love again? or have i given it all to sasame...

_She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith._  
Sasame had come and apologized the very next day, and she had seen the guilt in his eyes...

He was sorry but he did'nt love her. "It's alright" she had made herself say and had turned and walked away...

_She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place_

Mawata's breathe caught, she had seen a figure in the trees...more then one...

She stood up, braced herself...it was to late to run now...

A cry erupted from her lips as four figures jumped out...

Go, the tallest of them all, followed by Mannen, and the two younger ones...(( I can't remember they're names))

"Oh" Mawata said softly.

"Sorry, go said, we did'nt mean to frighten you..., his eyes were filled with concer, it's just that---"

"well we were worried about you and you seemed so sad and---"Mannen was interrupted.

"be quiet mannen..., Go turned to mawata face pink..., we just don't want to see you sad...because we all care about you..."

"yeah" said the little one.

"yeah"

Mawata was stunned for a second then smiled a genuine small. "Thankyou you Go...all of you...I'll be fine now...really"

Go smiled in return "I'm glad to see you smile again mawata, will you come down to icecream shop tommorow, He winked, first icecreams on me."

"Go has the hotts for---" Mannen said with a smirk, OW!" Mannen said rubbing his head.

"What was that for?" He said glaring at Go.

Mawata giggled, they turned suprised, i'm sorry...but yes I'd love to go to the icecream palor tommorow"

"can we walk you home?"

The group of five walked in companible silence down the pathway to Mawata's estate.

At the gate she turned around "thankyou"

_I am lucky...I have a good family and such great friends and I am happy at this moment right now with everyone, i am content..._

She glanced at Go...

He glanced back...


End file.
